Missing You
by Brit-books
Summary: Tris disappears the day before her wedding leaving Tobias depressed. He only leaves his apartment to go to work and to get food. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. Then, one day, he comes home from work and finds a not. Could it be from Tris, or is it just a cruel prank. Does he ever find Tris, did someone kidnap her? Is the note actually from her? 2 years after Divergent. NO WAR.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

Tris.

That is who I think about all the time.

She went missing a year ago, the day before our wedding. When I found out she was miss ok my, I was crushed. Now, I am depressed. I have been since she disappeared. I spent weeks trying to find her. Eventually all of our-I mean my- friends finally convinces me to give up.

I only leave my apartment for work and meals. Normally I just pick my food up in the cafeteria and bring it back here.

I almost never talk to anyone anymore. Everyone tells me I need help. When they do, I just walk away. I don't need help, I need to find Tris.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

TRIS POV

Tobias.

That's who I think about every time I gain consciousness.

That probably sounds like a stupid sentence, so I will tell you my story

-flashback-

It was the day before my wedding. I was so excited to finally marry Four. I was walking home from work, and all of a sudden some grabs me from behind. I try to fight back, but another figure blindfolds me, and a third gags me so i can't scream for help. They carry me out of the compound and somewhere unknown. When we finally get there, they take out my gag and my blindfold. We are in an abnegation house, the basement to be precise. There is a bed in the middle of the room. My kidnappers turn me around and I see…

THE KIDNAPPERS WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE FLASHBACK WILL CONTINUE. I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALEXDIVERGENTFORLIFE.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

TRIS POV

When my kidnappers turn me around, I see Marcus(not surprising), Eric(not surprising), Peter(not surprising), Caleb(I'm not sure if i'm surprised to see him or not), and my dad(really surprising). I stand there staring at them. My dad walks up to me and starts kissing me. His tongue glides over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I pulls back, and takes off his clothes-all of them-, and I stare at him. He is all ready to go. He starts kissing me again. This time, his hands taking my shirt off. I allow him. I don't know what he is doing. His hands go for my jeans. I try to push him away, having just figured out what he is doing. Someone ties my hands behind my back. He lays me down and someone pulls my jeans off my feet. He unsnaps my bra, and pulls off my underwear. Then he puts himself in me. He keeps doing this. After a few hours, he stops. He lets me redress, then Marcus takes his belt off and starts beating me. This process goes on everyday, twice a day, each time, a different person. It has been a year now.

I am starting to think that Tobias has moved on because he still hasn't found me.

I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO DIVERGENTLOVERXOXO.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tobias POV

I walk out of my apartment. Turning around and locking the door as I go. I sigh. I make my way for the cafeteria. When I get there, I grab a muffin. When I turn around, I see all of our-I mean my- friends. They see me to and wave me over. I turn around and walk out if the cafeteria. I make my way to the control room eating my muffin. When I get to the control room, I go to my new office-Max gave me a promotion so now I have an office, I still watch the cameras but I can do it from my computer. I log on a start watching what's happening in the city. It's normal. Then I see it. Someone heading into an abnegation home, looking around suspiciously, then entering quickly. It looked like an abnegation but I couldn't tell.

After a while, zeke comes in.

"Hey man. You training initiates this year?"

"I don't know yet" I sigh

"Well you better decide" zeke says and walks out.

Tris and I trained initiates together before she disappeared. I trained last year, but I wasn't a depressed as I am now. I don't think I will train this year or not. I think it will remind me of Tris. But, I will. I'll be the tough dauntless I'm supposed to be and do it. I sign out at the end of my shift and go to Max's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in." Max says. I enter and sit across from him. " four. So good to see you. Are you going to be training initiates this year?"

"Yes, I will be. I will take the transfers."

"Okay. Great. Would you like someone to work with you?"

"No, I would like to do it by myself."

"Okay. Thank you four. If you change your mind I can have someone else do it."

I nod and walk out the door. I go to the cafeteria. I get pizza. I decide to eat at the apartment. I grab a to-hi bag and put my pizza in it. I walk back to the apartment. When I get there, there is a note taped to my door. I take it off and read it.

Tobias.

I miss you. I thought you would have found me by now. I thought you loved me. I could have died, but I am fighting for my life everyday.

I love you

~Tris

This can't be from tris. It must be a prank. When I find who did this u am going to beat the shit out of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**TRIS POV**

I slowly open my eyes. I am laying on the floor, my back hurts. Caleb is the one who raped me this morning. I have the schedule down. At five am, everyone comes I=here , and I an raped and beaten, and at 10 pm. I search the base ment for a pen and paper. I am going to write Tobias a note. The house is empty, so I should be able to sneak out easily. I write him a not.

_Tobias_

_I miss you. I thought you would have found me by now. I thought you loved me. I could be dead, but I am fighting for my life everyday. I love you._

_Tris_

I go to the platform to find a train, I can still get on and off of trains. When I get to the Dauntless compound, I run to Tobias' apartment. I tape the note to his door and run back to the platform. When I get back to abnegation I walk to the house I am kept in. Then, I do nothing all day, like normal.

I hope Tobias finds me soon.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**TRIS POV**

**1 WEEK LATER**

Tobias still hasn't found me. I can't believe that I ever loved him or that I actually wanted to marry him. If he truly loved me he would have found me by now. He's probably in our-I mean his- apartment right now, with his new girlfriend, or even his wife. He could have kids. He never cared about me, he just wanted kids from me. All those passionate moments we shared secretly during initiation were fake. His love for me was fake. He could care less about me. How did I ever think he truly loved me? How could I have been excited to marry him? I hate him!

**Please review! I was going to make a double pov chapter, but then I started writing and this is what happened. PLease tell me what you think by reviewing or pming me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**TRIS POV**

**1 WEEK LATER**

It has been two weeks since I gave Tobias that note and he still hasn't found me. I should write him another one. I find a pen and paper and start to write.

_Tobias_

_Do you even love me anymore? If you really loved me, you would have found me by now. I could be dead, and you're probably doing what you used to do to me with someone else. I hope your happy. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are such and asshole. I hate you._

_Tris_

I sneak over to Dauntless and find his apartment. I tape the noteto his door and run back. I decide to take a nap.

I am awoken from my nap by someone yanking me off of the bed. Well, im as ready as ill ever be. Tonight, Peter is my rapist. He takes off his clothes and starts kissing me. His tounge glides over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I deny. HE starts taking my clothes off. Once my bra and shirt are off, someone ties my hands behind my back. Peter takes my pants and underwear off and puts his condom on. He puts himself in me. After he is done, I get dressed and turn around. Marcus starts to beat me. After about 20 hits. I start to loose consciousness...

**Tobias POV**

I get home from work. Tomorrow is the Choosing Ceremony. When I get to my apartment there is a note taped to my door, just like two weeks ago. I take it down and read it.

_Tobias_

_Do you event love me anymore? If you really loved me, you would have found me by now. I could be dead, and you're probably doing what you used to do with me with someone else. I hope you're happy. I don't know what I ever saw in you. You are such an asshole. I hate you._

_Tris_

This has to be Tris. The letter looks like her handwitting I am hurt that she could think about me like this. I love her. I have loved her since I pulled her out of the net.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**TOBIAS POV**

**DAY 1 OF INITIATION**

I am by the net. I hear Eric talking to the initiates. Then I hear a scream and someone falls in the net. Its an abnegation transfer. I pull her out.

"What's your name?"

"Um…"  
"Think about it. You don't get to pick again."  
"Jules" she says firmly, just like Tris.

"First jumper—Jules!" I cant be here any longer. I run off with tears pooling in my eyes.

**knife throwing day**

everyone is doing great with knives. Except a candor boy.

"Go stand in front of the target.

"No." Jules pipes up

"Well then you do it. You flinch your out and Joe takes your place."

I throw the knoves just like with tris.

"You're dismissed."

"You cut my ear."

"I did it in purpose. You really think I would let you off without a scratch?"

She walks out. I clean up and go to thr apartment with tears falling down my face.

**Stage 2**

**After Jules' second fear**

"Jules. I know what you are. What were your Aptitude test results?"

"Abnefation."

"And?"

"Dauntless and Erudite." Just like Tris.

**End of initiation**

Jules was first. She is so much like Tris. I leave the celebration. I run back to my apartment with tears freely flowing down my face. I lay in bed and just cry. I cant take this anymore. I am writing a note for Tris. I search for a pen and paper.

_Tris_

_I love you with all my heart. I cant live without you. Where are you?_

_I love you_

_Tobias_

**_Please Review_**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**TRIS POV**

I wrote Tobias a note. I am Taking it to him now

_Tobias, please find me, its getting harder and harder. I probably wont be alive much longer. Please. Find me._

_Tris_

WHen I get there there is a note waiting for me.

_Tris_

_I love you with all my heart. I cant live without you. Where are you?  
I love you_

_Tobias._

I pull out my pen and write p.s. I am in Marcus' house.

When I get back to abnegation, I realize that it is almost time. I am prepared I guess.

Tonight it is my dads turn.

**TOBIAS POV**

When I get home from work, I see a different note. That means Tris must have gotton my note. This note says

_Tobias_

_please find me. Its getting harder and harder. I probably wont be alive much longer. Please find me._

_Tris_

_Ps I am in Marcus' house._

I call Max and ask for a day off tomorrow.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I AM UPDATING SO MUCH BECAUSE I AM BORED.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**TOBIAS POV**

I am in the abnegation sector walking towards my old home. When I get there I look everywhere but I don't find Tris. She must be in the basement. When I go down there I see her laying on the floor unconscious. I run over to her and try to wake her up. I move her to the bed and wait. I hear a moan.

"Tobias?"

"Tris!"

"You really do love me."

"Of course I love you babe."

just then I hear the front door open and footsteps. Someone comes down to the basement. Tris tenses. I see Marcus, Andrew Prior, Caleb, Eric and PEter.

"Well WEll Well. looks like you finally came to find yur little girlfriend. Caleb, now."

Caleb comes up to me and injects me with a serum. Then he pulls out an ipad and starts typing something in. I walk over to Tris and pull her off of the bed. I make out with her. my tounge gldes over her bottom lip asking for entrance. I deepen the kiss. THen I take off her shirt and her bra. Someone ties her hand behind her back. I take off her pants and underwear and lay her down. Then I put a condom on. I put myself in her. She pulls away from the kiss.

"Four! Stop! Please! Four! Its just a simulation! Please! FOUR!" She starts to cry. When I am done, SHe gets dressed again. Then Marcus starts to beat her until sher is unconscious. Then, Caleb stops the simulation. Everyone leaves and Marcus locks the door behind him.

**TRIS POV**

I wake up. How did I get on the bed? THen I see him.

"Tobias?"

"Tris!"

"You really do love me."

"Of course I love you babe."

Just then, the front door opens and they come down stairs.

"Well well well. looks like you fianally came to find your little girlfriend."Marcus says. "Caleb now."

Caleb inject Tobias with a serum. Then he pulls out an ipad and starts typing something in. He walks over to me and pulls me off of the bed. He kisses me. His tounge glides over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allow because he is my fiancé. He deepens the kiss. Then he starts taking my clothes off. Once my clothes are off and he puts a condom on he puts jimself in me.. I pull away from the kiss.

"FOur!" I use his nickname because Eric and Peter are here. "Stop! Please! Four! Its just a simulation! Please! FOUR!" I start to cry when Four is done I redress and marcus beats me until I am unconscious.

**I am so sorry. I feel so evil. I was literally crying as I wrote this. It just happened. one minute Four was rescueing Tris, the next minute he was raping her.**

**Iam so sorry!**

**Please review and check out my other fanfiction Divergent What would happen if the Factions Weren't Destroyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with Tobias next to me. His arm is around me. I hear the door to the basement open, I tense and it wakes up Tobias. Caleb comes over to him and injects him with a serum. It is going to be just like yesterday. Today I decide to fight back. Marcus pulls out a gun just as I am about to knee Four where the sun doesn't shine.

"You move I shoot."

"I knee him anyways and I hear a gun go off. I feel a searing pain. I don't know where the bullet hit, but I do know that I am about to loose concoiusness.

"Four..." is all I manage to say.

**Tobias POV**

I wake up with Tris next to me. Then Caleb injucts me with a serum. Not again. Today though, Tris decides to fight back. Just as she is about to knee me in the balls, Marcus pulls out a gun.

"You move I shoot."

She knees me anyways, and Marcus shoots her. Caleb disables the serum and everyone leaves, with Marcus locking the door behind them.

"Four..."

"TRIS! WAKE UP!" I run up the stairs when I know that the house is empty. I kick the door down and run with Tris in my arms to the train tracks. it is just my luck that a train is passing. I bareley make it onto the last car. I pull out my phone and call Christina.

**(Bols Christina regular Tobias)**

**Hey Four whats up?**

I found Tris. She's hurt. im on the train now."

**Okay Four, i'll meet you at the Dauntless entrance."**

I hang up.

"COme on Tris, hang in there." I say. It is time to jump off. Christina has a stretcher with her. I lay her down and tell Christina what happened as we run to the infirmary.

"Four, I need you to wait out here." Christina tells me when we get to the waiting room.

I take out my phone and call Tris' parents.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. PRior."

"May I ask who this is?"

"This is Four, Tris' fiancé. I found her. Marcus, Andrew, Caleb, Peter and Eric were rapeing her. I got there yesterday and they started putting me under a serum to rape her. She fought back today and Marcus shot her. "

"Four, where are you?"

"The Dauntless infirmary."

"I'll be right there." she says and hangs up. She arrives twenty minutes later and runs over to me. She sits next to me and embraces me. I cry into her shoulder. I can't loose Tris.

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

** I would like to thank all y'all. Thank you to those of you who follow/favorite my stories. It truly means a lot to me to know that you like my writh=ing and want to know when I update.**

** Thank you to my reviewers. You guys are truly amazing. Thank you for taking the time to write your thoughts and feelings for the chapters. Thank you for all of the constructive critisicm you give me. It really helps my writing. I will come home after a bad day and read all of your reviews and I cheers me up just reading what you think of my writhing. Reviews make my day,**

** Lastly, I would like to thank all of you. My beloved readers. Thank you for everything you do. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my stories. For actually choosing my stories. There are thousands of Divergent fanfictions out there and you chose mine. it really means the world to me. All of you are bae.**

** I would like to specially thank divergentloverxoxo, BooksLover2000, AlexDivergentforLife, crazydivergent, We'reNotGonnaPayRent, Magpie72, SK92Divergent, -9903, TheDivergentGame, 122ally12, AllegianTobias4610, Angel Rose Potter. Becky6700, fstswmmrgrl, RozaDimitri98, carpenter31, goKoko, irockadmitit727, popan006, divergentfanfictionfangirl, firegirl131, Eric Prior, melaniebaltrusch, PadmeWhovian56, ten3at0n, projectfuture, karebear22, iamDivergentKlarisse, Dinah prince, Courtney 44, coolrocks113, YaRocker25, pixieroo, Fours girl123, FandomOverEverything, Dauntlessprodigy46, DauntlessCake4Life, Daken's Sister. Booknrd187, 1amDivergent, trispreaton, mileyismyhorse, JodiCatrine, blipdeblip, Divergent1315, and lauren. . My favoriters/followers/reviewers. Thank y'all so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 10**

**TOBIAS POV**

Christina finally comes out.

"Four, She's out of surgery, you guys can go see her now, she should wake up any minute." We stand up and follow Christina to a room. When I see Tris, I choke back a sob. She has a cannula in her nose, and she has 1 IV in each hand. One is giving her pain medicine and the other is giving her blood. I sit next to her and hold her hand her mother does the same on the other side. I feel someone squeeze my hand. Tris. I go to get Christina.

"Okay Tris, You were shot in the back, and the bullet hit a nerve and damaged it. We can try to repair it in a surgery, but we can't do the surgery for three months. You can get out of here in a few days." She nods.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Today Tris gets to go home. She is very excited. We are going to wait until after her surgery for the wedding. Her mom is going to stay with us for awhile. Peter, Eric, Marcus, Andrew, and Caleb are currently in jail. Natalie is moving back to Dauntless because the law says that if your husband commits a crime, cheats on you, or dies, that you can choose to either stay in your current faction or return to your birth faction. When I sign Tris out, Christina brings her a wheelchair. I lift her up and set her in the wheelchair. I give Natalie Tris' medicine. We go to the cafeteria because it is lunch time and Tris is hungry. Natalie goes to sit with all of her old friends and I push Tris to our usual table. Everyone is so excited to Tris. We tell them her whole story. They seem so shocked. When we get back to our apartment I give Tris her medicine and we sit and watch TV. After we get back from dinner, I give her more medicine and take her to bed. I lift her into the bed.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Today is the day of my surgery. Tobias, my mopm and I go to the infirmary. Christina takes me to the operating room and puts an IV in my hand to give me some pain medicine. My mom and Four are still with me. They re going to stay with me for this surgery. Chris wheels me into the operating room and Tobias holds my hand. Chris puts a mask on my face and Tobias kisses me on my forehead.

"I love you Tris."

Then it all goes black.

**TOBIAS POV**

Today is the day of Tris' surgery. Natalie and I are going to be with her for this surgery. When Chris puts the mask on her face I kiss her forehead ans say, "I love you Tris."

Then she is asleep. Christina rolls her over and pust some of the anesthetic in her IV so that she stays asleep. Nat and I wait for the surgery to be over. When it is, Chris rolls her on her back and takes her to the recovery.

**1 HOUR LATER**

Tris wakes up. She moans. I go to get Chris. She comes in.

"Okay Tris, you can try and walk in a few hours."

**TRIS POV**

**2 HOURS LATER**

I am very nervous right now. I get to try and walk. Tobias helps me up and helps me regain my balance. He helps me walk a few steps and lets go of me. I take a minute to regain my balance and take a few more steps. I get to leave tomorrow.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

**1 MONTH LATER**

Tomorrow Tobias and I are getting married. I am at Christina's apartment because she says that Four and I cant see each other until the wedding. She is at work and I get up to get some food. All of a sudden, I feel dizzy. I try and sit down, but back consumes me before I can get to a chair. I feel myself hit the floor.

**CHRISTINA POV**

I come home for lunch. When I go to the kitchen, I see Tris on the floor.

"Tris!"

She is unresponsive. I take her to the infirmary. I can't call Four, so I call Uriah, Zeke, and Natalie.

"What happened?" Natalie asked.

"Well, she is staying at my apartment, and when I went home for lunch she was passed out on the kitchen floor. I did an exam and her nerve is fraying. I am going to do a surgery now. I will come get you guys when I'm done, and don't call Four." I say and run of to the operating room that Tris is in and begin the surgey.

**1 HOUR LATER**

I go out to the waitng room and when Zeke, Uriah, and Natalie see me, they run up to me.

"Is she okay?" Zeke asks.

"Yes, but there is a chance that she won't be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow." I say, leading them to Tris' room. "Come get me when she wakes up."

**TRIS POV**

I wake up in a hospital bed. My back hurts. Zeke walks out. He must be getting Chris. Uriah and my mom are by my side.

Chris walks in with Zeke.

"Okay Tris, the damaged nerve in your back was frayed, so that is what caused you to fall and pass out. I fixed it but there is a chance that you won't be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow. We will run some tests now, so I am going to help you roll over."

After she helps me roll over, Chris puts a needle in my back. I cringe. She takes it out and then starts pressing in certain areas. I cringe. She helps my roll over and goes out of the room. She comes back in 15 minutes later.

"Tris, I think that something's wrong."

**Oh no! will she be able to walk down the aisle? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

"Tris, I think there's something wrong." says Christina. "Your tests indicate that you most likely never be able to walk again, but would you like to try?"

"Yes please." Uriah and my mom help me out of bed.

"If you can walk, i'll buy you a piece of cake, if you cant walk, you have to buy me a piece od cake." Uriah tells me. I take a few shaky steps, and then my mom and Uriah let go of my arms. I take a second to regain my balance. Then, I slowly take a step, and then another. Soon, I have walk all the way around my room.

"Shit." Uriah says. My mom just laughs.

"Well Tris, you will be able to walk down the aisle tomorrow, but, after that, you need to start wearing a back brace to keep the nerve from fraying again." I am back in bed and my mom is signing me out. They help me back to Christina's apartment. I go the bedroom and go to bed.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS FOURTRIS WEDDING! WILL UPDATE SOMETIME TODAY, WHEN I AM NOT READING FANFICTIONS. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS! 50 REVIEWS! BOOKLOVER2000 WAS MY 50TH REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

I am wearing my wedding dress. It is white and tight at the top, and it poofs out at the bottom. I have 24 black roses, 12 grey roses. These symbolize where I came from, and where I live now. Christina is my maid of honor, Shauna Marlene and Lynn are my other bridesmaids, and Uriah is our flower man(?) Zeke is Tobias' best man, and Will is walking me down the aisle because my dad cant. When I see Tobias I smile. Will is also helping support me. When we get to the alter, Will kisses my forehead and gives me to Tobias.

**I am skipping the ceremony.**

"You may kiss the bride!" Max says. Tobias pulls me in for a kiss, and it is one of the most passionate kisses we have shared. When he pulls away, he picks me up and carries me down the ailse bridal style.

**Timeskip!**

Today was truly amazing, and now Tobias and I are in our apartment laying in bed. He pulls me in for a kiss and I kiss back. His tounge glides over my bottom asking for entrance. I allow and our tounges fight for dominance. He wins of course. His hands slide my shirt over his head and I slide his shirt over his head. His hands find my bra and he unclaps it. I go to his pants, and he goes to mine. When are pants have joined our pile of clothes, we slide each others underwear off. He breaks away from the kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tris?"

"Of course Tobias."

I pull him back into the kiss and he puts himself in me and we get lost in each other.

**please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

**1 WEEK LATER**

I wake up with the urge to vomit, so I run to the bathroom. I fell someone pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. When I'm done, I brush my teeth and thank him.

"Tris, call off work today, i'll call off too." He says going to get his phone. I text Tori.

Tobias sits down on thew couch with me.

'Tris, is there any chance that you could be pregnant?" Tobias asks gently. I think about it and nod.

"Well come on, lets go to the store and buy you a pregnancy test." When we get back I take the test. When I come out of the bathroom so I can wait, I pull Tobias in for a kiss, and I run my tounge over his bottom lip asking for entrance. Just then, my phone goes off and Tobias walks over to the test with me. Positive. I cry into Tobias' shoulder. I can't be pregnant. I'm too young. We go to see Christina in the infirmary. She does an ultrasound. Okay Tris, well, you're abou a week along, and there may be many complications in this pregnancy because of everything you've been through, I don't know how well your body will take this pregnancy.

**please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

_"Okay Tris, well, you're about a week along, and there may be many complications in this pregnancy because of everything you've been through, I don't know how well your body will take this pregnancy."_ Christina says. "If it had been a little longer, then there might not have been any complications or risks, but, we are going to set a goal to get past 32 weeks. if you pass that then its great. You can do everyday activities for now." She says. She prints off a picture for us and Tobias and I leave.

"Tris, this is all my fault. I should have known to use protection." He says.

"Tobias, this is not your fault. I wanted to have kids. I'm glad I get to have them with you. So what if this baby's at risk. We are going to get through this together."

"Are we going to tell the others?"

"Sure. At lunch."

"Guys, theres something Tris and I have to tell you." Four says.

"I'm pregnant!" I say. Everyone is congratulating us.

After lunch, Four and I do nothing all day.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please Review! will update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Today is my appointment with Christina. Tobias and I are going together. I am wearing a tight black tanktop and black yoga pants. Four comes up and hugs me from behind.

"Tris, your showing." He says, as he rests his hands on my tiny bump. I smile.

"Come on. Lets go get our eardrums ruptured by Christina ." I say as Tobias smiles.

we walk to the infirmary together hand in hand. When we walk in, Christina is waiting for us. We go to the room and I pull my shirt up.

"OMG! TRIS! YOU'RE SHOWING!" She squeals. Four and I just roll our eyes. The baby is still healthy, and I am very grateful. We just walk around Dauntless for the rest of the day and talk. Tobias informs me that he is a leader now. I can't wait to have this baby. We decide to look at the leader apartments because Max really wants Tobias to move into one, so we are going to find one. We settle on the one that is farthest away from the offices. I has 4 floors, 12 bedrooms, a large sitting room, a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, and all of the bedrooms have en-suites., and a balcony in the master beadroom, and a patio. Tobias is going to move all of our stuff here this week. We just sit in here and watch TV until we go to dinner. I love Tobias so much.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Today is the day that Tobias and I are going to find out the gender of our baby. We are so excited, and my bump is getting bigger by the day.

**AFTER THE APPOINTMENT.**

* * *

We're having a girl! Tobias is so excited about this, I'm happy, but he is way happier than me about it. he is going to spoil her so much. We decide not to tell anyone else. We start discussing names. I suggest the names Sadie, Alysha, and Natalie, and Tobias suggest the names Veronica, Mary, and Evelyn. We decide to watch all of the Hunger GAmes movies and we just sit around. We seem to have been so lazy since I got pregnant.

**Sorry for the short chapter. will update soon. please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**4 MONTHS LATER **

**TRIS POV**

Today is my due date. Christina is very pleased with this pregnancy and Tobias and I are so excited for her to be born. I go to take my shower. I am standing there when I feel pain in my stomach. I groan in pain. As I am washing my hair, the pain comes back. 'I'm in labor' is all I can think. I get out of the shower and get dressed.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 11**

**TRIS POV**

I walk into the kitchen to see Tobias eating a sandwich.

"Tobias. I think I'm in labor."

He drops his sandwich and comes over to me.

"Let me call Chris and then I'll take you to the infirmary."

He calls Chris. When he hangs up he takes my hand and we walk to the infirmary.

When we get there, Christina is waiting for us in the lobby. She takes us to a room and examines me.

"Well Tris, you are one centimeter along and you need to be 10 centimeters to push. I'll be back to check on you soon.

**sorry for the short chapter. I will update soon. Please review! If anyone wants to play a game of Trivia Crack, my username is bmdivergent like it is here on fanfiction.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRIS POV**

"Okay Tris, you are ten centimeters dialated. I need you to push as hard as you can on your next contraction." Christina says.

finally. This has been so painful. Everyone has been here for me though. I get another contraction. I push, I scream in pain. I am holding Tobias' and my mom's hand. Tobias is trying to comfort me. I push every time I have a contraction. I hear the cries of a baby fill the room. I'm done. Christina brings her over to me and places her in my arms. Ahe is the perfect mixture of me and Tobias. She has my eyes and hair, and Tobias' nose and lips.

"What's her name?" My mom asks.

"Sadie Evelyn." I reply. She is so perfect. I hand her to Tobias so that I can sleep. This has been a long 36 hours.

**please review! if anyone wants to play Trivia Crack with me my username is bmdivergent.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRIS POV**

I am in my hospital room holding Sadie. I still can't believe Tobias and I made this child. Tobias had to go into work today. There is a conflict between Erudite and Abnegation and him and Zeke, he's the one who replaced Eric, were called in to try and settle it. I'm just happy that Tobias got to be here for the birth. My mom comes in.

"Hey honey."

"Hi mom."

"So, how's it feel to have a kid now?"

"I don't know. I'm really happy and I cant believe I made her."

"You have to give Four credit too."

"Well of course."

"I found a boyfriend."

"Really, who?"

"Amar."

"You have to tell Four, Zeke, and Shauna. He was their initiation instructor."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"So, how's Sadie?"

"She's great. I am so happy to finally be holding her."

"I felt that way with you and Caleb too."

"I can't wait for everyone to get here."

"Are you going to have more?"

"Ya.

Christina wants me to wait a while tough. I was thinking about trying again when Sadie's like, five or something."

Just the neveryone comes in to visit us. I am surprised to see Tobias.

"We got everything settled down." He says, walking up and taking Sadie out of my arms. I get to go home tomorrow.

**please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRIS POV**

Today, Tobias and I are taking Sadie home. I cant wait, and neither can he. He is so great with her, which is good, since my back has been a little sore, and since i haven't been able to wear my brace for awhile. Tobias signs us out and I put Sadie in her stroller. We walk back to our apartment. As soon as we walk through the door, Tobias takes her out of her stroller. He starts walking around the house with her, and I decide to follow. He is giving Sadie a tour of the apartment. I can't help but laugh.

"What?" He says turning around.

"You're really giving a newborn baby a tour of our apartment."

"Yeah. I mean she is going to live here, isn't she?"

"Yes, but, once again, she's three days old, i don't think she's going to remember any of this," Tobias turns back around and continues the tour.

"It's okay honey, Mommy's just tired. That's why she's being mean to Daddy." I am just about to walk to our room so that i can take a nap.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Heard what?"

"I AM NOT IN A MOOD TOBIAS!"

"Whatever." He whispers.

"I HEARD THAT TOO!"

"Mommy's in a really bad mood right now. Normally she's very pleasant."

"DO YOU THINK I'M DEAF!?"

"Sorry sweetie."

"Yeah right."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Heard what?" I say, and walk away. I go to our room, take a shower, and when I get back to our room, Tobias is just opening the door to continue the tour. I go and follow him again. He shows Sadie her room, and then the tour is over. Surprisingly, she has stayed awake the whole time. She starts fussing, so I take her and go to the kitchen, Tobias following. I hand her to him and make her bottle. I go to take her but Tobias moves her.  
"I wanna feed her."

"Fine," i say handing him the bottle," but you have to burp her too." I say, handing him the burp cloth. He goes and sits on the couch, and feeds her. After she finishes, he burps her, and rocks her to sleep. Right before she does, she spits up on him. I laugh.

"It isn't funny. Now i have to change my clothes."

I continue laughing. When Sadie's asleep, we take her to the nursery, and then we go into our room. Tobias changes his clothes.

"Tobias, you know i was just messing around about the tour, right?"

"Yeah. I was messing around about you being in a mood too."

I pull him in for a kiss. That kiss turns into sex-with protection. We are just laying in bed now.

"Tobias, I love you and Sadie more than anything. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that Tris. I fee the same way."

"You're an amazing father. You know that?"

"You're an amazing mother. You always will be, but me, I won't be an amazing father forever. Or husband. You, you'll always be an amazing mother and wife."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know."

"Tobias, you will never be like Marcus. You are nothing like him. You know how to love. He never did. You won't be like him, and you need to believe that Tobias. You can't just avoid Sadie because you're afraid of turning out like your father."

"I know Tris"

"Just look at how you've been with Sadie so far. I dont think that Marcus was ever like that with you."

"Tris, Sadie's going to grow up never knowing either of her grandfathers or her Uncle Caleb."

"That's a good thing Tobias."

"Yeah. You know all of them were sentenced to death? The executions will be later today. We don't have to worry about them anymore."

"That's great Tobias."

"I love you Tris"

"I love you too."

"I love you three," I see where this is going.

"I love you Four," We laugh, I love this man so much.

** please review. If anyone wants to play a game of Trivia crack, my username is bmdivergent**


	26. Chapter 26

**TRIS POV**

Toniaght my mom is watching Sadie so Tobias and I can have a date night. WE go to this fancy steak restraunt called Del Monico. Its amazing. after that, we go to our spot at the chasm. We sit and make out until we hear a gunshot from above. We pull apart and go up there as fast as we can.

When we get there, we see Zeke, laying in a pool of blood. Tobias calls the infirmary while I call Shauna. I can sense that Tobais is tense right now. Zeke is his best friend and I know he doesnt want to lose him.

We follow the transportation crew to the infirmary, and Shauna gets there when we do. She tries to get close to Zeke, but the doctors wont let her. We go and sit in the waiting room and I let Shauna cry into my shoulder. She looks up after a few minutes and just looks at us. Tobias is wearing a tux and I am wearing a fancy black dress.

"Where you guys on a date?"

"Ya, but we heard a gunshot and went to check it out."

"Do you want to go get changed? Ill be fine here for a few minutes."

"That sounds great. We'll be back in like, five minutes Shauna."

When we get to the apartment, my mom is feeding Sadie.

"That was a short date night."

"zeke got shot. We just came home to change. Do you mind maybe staying over tonight and watching Sadie?"

"Of course not sweetie. Anything you need."

"Thanks mom." I run into the bedroom where Tobias is putting on jogging pants and a tight black t-shirt. I change int oyoga pants and a tight black tank top. As we are walking out the door, Tobais says, "Thanks again Mrs. Prior."

"Four, how many times have I told you to call me either Natalie or Mom?"

He just shakes his head and we run back to the infirmary.

"Hey Shauna, have you heard anything?"

"No, only that he is in surgery."

We just sit and wait, and wait, and wait. After about 5 hours, the doctor comes out. He has a grim look on his face. Oh no...

**Cliff hanger! If anyone is interested in co-writing a story, PM me and we can work out the details. Please go check out my hunger games divergent cross over Forever, But its Never Now. Please review! **


	27. Chapter 27

Tris POV

We all stand up when the doctor comes over to us.

"Ezekiel was shot once in the abdomen. We believe the bullet may have grazed or even punctured the appendix which would require surgery but we won't be able to tell until he begins showing signs of appendicitis and it will be a few days before it happens, if it requires the attention. The bullet was lodged beside the stomach, but didn't harm it. We got it out. He is in a natural coma and we have been watching him closely because there is a chance that he will begin hemmerogging, and then I don't know if we could save him. You can all three go see him now."

when we get to the icu, we see Zeke attached to many wires and machines. Tobias takes one look at him and just walks off. I sit with Shauna for about 15 minutes and then decide I should go find Tobias. I try calling him but he doesn't answer his phone. I go to our spot at the chasm, but he isn't there. I call him again, and this time he answers. He is on a train, I can hear the wind. He had obviously been crying.

"What do you want tris?"

"I want to talk to you Tobias."

he just hangs up. I try calling back but my phone says-call failed. Unable to reach four.

my phone doesn't even send texts to him now. This isn't good. I have to find Tobias.

.

.


	28. Chapter 28

Tris POV

After looking around the Dauntless compound for like 10 minutes I go to our spot in the chasm. He is there, crying.

"Tobias, Zeke is going to be okay. If I survived what happened to me, Zeke is definantly going to pull through."

"But you dont know that Tris. WHat if he doesnt. Then what?"

"Tobias. stop thinking like that. Lets go home and maybe Sadie will make you feel better. Okay?"

"Okay."

We walk home and my mom walks out. I texted her to just walk out when we got home. I go to Sadies room and get her out of her crib and bring her to Tobias. I hand him sadie and then, I see the smallest smile on his face. I knew Sadie would make him feel better.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am trying to make them longer but I didntg know what to write for this one. and sorry for the late update. Please review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Tris POV

Zeke is doing great and getting stronger every day. Tobias hasn't been to work and won't leave the apaapartment. All he wants to do is hold Sadie. He'll lay her on her play MaMat and play with her sometimes. I really want him to go see Zeke but he refuses to. He is such a great Dad but he nneeds to be a friend to Zeke and go see him. Shauna called me over to their apartment this morning and she told me that she was pregnant and that Zeke wasn't in the ICU anymore. He might even get to come home by the end of the month. That makes me so happy. It is so quiet without Zeke around.

PAPAGE BREAK

I went to see Zeke on my way home and he looks great. The doctor came in while i was there and told him he could go home on Friday. I'm not telling Tobias but Shauna' s going to bring him by our apartment on their way home.

Sorry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.


	30. Chapter 30

Tris POV

SHauna texted me and said she was bringing Zeke over. Tobias doesn't know yet. He's holding Sadie and sitting on the couch.

When Shauna knocks on the door I let her in and Zeke is standing next to her. He gives me a hug. He looks great.

"Four. Come here."

"I don't want to."

"Four. Get in here now!"

"NO."

"HOld on let me go get Sadie. He'll come then." I tell Zeke and Shauna. They go sit down at the island in the kitchen. I walk into the living room and take Sadie out of his arms.

"Tris! Giver her back to me."

"No." I say and walk into the kitchen. In less than a minute Tobias comes into the kitchen whining about how he wants Sadie back. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Zeke.

"Zeke!" He goes up to him and gives him a bear hug. Then I notice that he's crying. Its so obvious that he missed Zeke. I'm so happy that he has his friend back.

S**orry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Please review and if you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Tobias POV**

I have my best friend back. I'm so happy. The only reason I didn't go see him is I can't stand hospitals after what happened to Tris. I'm so happy he's okay. He should be back to normal in less than two months. I can't wait to go out with him again. That's something I've missed. I just realized what I put Tris while he was gone. I blocked her out. I blocked everyone out. Everyone but Sadie. I feel so bad about that. I love Tris, and Zeke.

S**orry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Aslo sorry for a short chapter but I wanted you to see how Tobias reacted in his mind. Please review and if you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Tobias POV**

**One month later**

Tonight, Zeke and I are going out to drink. It's been so long since we could do this. I don't think Tris likes the idea of me drinking tonight since her mom is coming over tomorrow. I told her to have Christina come over to watch Sadie and that her and Shauna should come drinking with us. Surprisingly she agreed.

* * *

It is 3 AM and Tris and I are extremely drunk. By the time we get home, we're both incredibly horny. Christina sees us and just walks out since Sadie is asleep in her room.

* * *

**Tris POV**

I wake up in my bed on top of Tobias. I have a pounding headache and the events of last night slowly come back to me. I look at the clock and it says 11:00. Shit. My mom is here already. I wake up Tobias and we take a quick shower and brush our teeth so we hopefully don't smell like alcohol. We both have extreme hangovers though.

When we walk out my mom just looks at us and I think she knows that we were drinking last night.

**I know the ending isn't a good ending but the next chapter is going to be the end to this one. Also please tell me what you think Natalie's reaction will be.**

S**orry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Aslo sorry for a short chapter but I wanted you to see how Tobias reacted in his mind. Please review and if you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	33. Chapter 33

Tris and Tobias walked into their living room, and Natalie was sitting on the floor with Sadie. She looked up at them and smiled.

"I'll take Sadie for the day, don't worry," Natalie gathered up a few things for Sadie, and they left.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Tris and I have the house to ourselves because Natalie was nice enough to take Sadie for the day, even though we didn't ask her to. We just watch TV all day, something we haven't been able to do much since Sadie was born. I never realized how muck I missed this until now. Today is just a stay at home day and Tris is going to cook for us instead of us having to go to the cafeteria. Tris is starting to doze off with her head on my shoulder after lunch. When she is asleep, I carry her into the bedroom and tuck her into bed. I decide that I should get Sadie from Natalie. So I head over and pick her up, and on my way back, I see Max.

"Hey Four, what's up?"

"I was just picking up Sadie from Natalie's apartment,"

"She's adorable Four, the perfect combination of you and Tris. Well, I have to get back to the office, but I might stop by to see you guys sometime,"

"Okay, see ya," I say, laughing as I walk towards the apartment.

When I get back, Tris is still sleeping, which doesn't surprise me. I put Sadie on the floor to play while I make her a snack. I love our little family more than anything, and right now, I can't wipe this huge smile off my face.

S**orry for not updating but I am going to start using the update schedule on my profile. Aslo sorry for a short chapter but I wanted you to see how Tobias reacted in his mind. Please review and if you have kik and like tfios pm me and I will tell you about the kik group I am going to start.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Tris POV**

I absolutely love my little family. Tobias is amazing with Sadie, and she's perfect. My mom is a great help, and loves watching her so Tobias and I can have time alone. We want more kids, but we're waiting until Sadie's older. She's three months old right now, and she's perfectly healthy, and honestly, kind of spoiled because of Tobias. He's definitely overprotective.

Christina loves watching here too. All of our friends adore her and always volunteer to watch her if we ever need it. I love how supportive they are and how they're always there for me and Tobias when we need them.

**Short chapter, I know, and sorry. Also sorry for not updating ive been busy but im trying to work writing back into my schedule.**


End file.
